Love and Consequences
by BriPunk
Summary: Christian likes Kelly Kelly but he is upset over something that happened between them. Now Eve Torres is making things harder and Kelly is hurting. Can everything be fixed or will it stay broken?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1

"Christian, I'm sorry!" a blonde girl pleaded but the blonde haired man wouldn't hear it. He couldn't believe what he had saw and what he heard. He couldn't believe all the lies the blonde girl told him and it made him upset. It also made him sick. "Please just hear me out."

"What do I need to hear Kelly?" Christian asked and he turned his back to her. "You pretended to be interested in me and when you had me hooked you used me. How could you? Eve was right about you. She said she isn't a user but that you are one. I am so stupid for not believing her."

Kelly began to cry a bit and her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't use you at all. You have to understand that. I love you so much but I couldn't wait for you to pop the question to me."

"You could have waited patiently. You told me you wanted to go on a few dates and we have sex at your house because you couldn't get the other guys thanks to Randy! I should have believed that interview too! You aren't anything but a skank!" Christian ignored the sounds of her crying and didn't turn around to face her.

Kelly felt horrible for what she did. She couldn't wait for Christian to ask her out and when he did, she told him a few more dates were in order. She then took him to her house and slept with him. She knew it was wrong to do that but she wanted to. She just wanted him to know that she loved him.

"Christian…" she muttered out as the tears fell down her face and he didn't even turn to her. "Please face me and saw something to me! I didn't want to hurt you ever!"

"But you did! You broke my heart and slept with me! You gave me a wrong message Kelly and now I'm hurt. You need to learn that life has consequences and that you are going to have to pay the price for making certain choices. I think you don't even care for choices do you? You were a damn drunk back in the days but you aren't anymore. I know what you are now Kelly so go and be with Justin."

Kelly felt her heart sink and she cried even more. She couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to allow herself to open up to someone and then take it all away from him. Her openness was slowly closing off from him and she knew that she was pushing him away.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you but if you don't believe then I can't do anything to change that," she told him and she backed out of the room alone and sad. She knew she was going to have to spend the night all alone and afraid because of what kind of choices she made.

Christian turned to the mirror which was on his right side and he looked at himself. He looked so tired but how could he sleep knowing Kelly was back with her ex-boyfriend? He couldn't sleep due to the thought of being used and Eve being right like always.

He rolled his eyes at himself and he felt like smacking the mirror but he didn't. He had to resist since he has to compete in a match. If he didn't have a match and a bunch of loyal fans, he knew he would jump off the edge of a map.

Christian jumped up when he heard knocking on his door and he shouted, "Go away Kelly! I know you want to keep saying sorry for something that you wanted to do but I don't care!"

"It's not Kelly," a soft voice replied from behind his locker room door and he knew it wasn't Kelly's voice instantly from the softness of the voice. To him, Kelly's voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

"Come in then if you are not Kelly," Chris told the person's voice and he heard the door open. He turned around and found the beautiful Eve Torres standing before him.

"I'm sorry about what Kelly did to you and I am not here to make fun of you for liking her and trusting her," Eve told him playing with her long brown hair which was in curls down her back and to her sides. "Besides, I had no right to judge you for liking her."

Christian looked down and he told Eve, "No, you have the right to judge me. I was so stupid to think that Kelly actually liked me."

Eve was shocked that he had told her that and she asked him, "Are you okay Christian? You seem like you are totally devastated! I don't think you are okay and want me to say stuff about me being right. You just want a way to pity yourself."

"I know."

"But I won't judge you any more than I have. You deserve to be happy and me saying rude things isn't going to help you feel better," Eve stated and she touched Christian's face with her fingers. "Besides, you are a wonderful man who only needs good things being said around them."

He nodded his head. "You're right Eve. I deserve to hear wonderful things and you always say wonderful things about me all the time. You even told me I still was good at wrestling when I came back from my injury. You are the sweetest girl in the world so I can't see how someone would call you a Hoeski."

"Neither can I Christian. Neither can I," Eve muttered out with a smile on her face.

~.~

Kelly sat down in her locker room crying on the floor as the Bella Twins tried to comfort her. Brie sat on Kelly's right side and Nikki sat on the left side of Kelly. They told her, "It's going to be fine Kelly! Life is full of rough patches and this is one of them!"

"It's not going to be okay! Christian hates me for pretty much 'using' him," Kelly told the Bella Twins and it was muffled out by her crying but they understood her.

Brie told her, "I don't think he hates you Kelly. I think he is just mad at you right now and he'll get over it. It's a boy thing you know. Natalya has issues with men all the time."

"You mean she only has issues with Tyson, right?" Kelly asked wiping her tear and makeup stained face off with her jacket sleeve. "She is probably seeing that British guy name Wade Barrett!"

Nikki nodded her head. "She is probably seeing Wade Barrett. They are always around each other when Tyson isn't around. Plus, they are always doing autograph signings together and the WWE usually does that for couples or really close friends."

Brie gasped. "That is some hot gossip!"

"I know right?" Nikki asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes because their gossiping isn't helping them. The fact they rather gossip then listen to her issues made her upset. Why couldn't anyone understand her pain? She was just as upset as Christian was and it was because of herself. She had to have a boyfriend and had to have Christian. Why couldn't she just have both? After all, she did lead Christian on and she didn't give it much thought at first which made her owe him.

"Why can't I have both Justin and Christian?" Kelly asked her friends.

"Because that is skanky," both of the Bella Twins said together and they looked at Kelly harshly.

They (The Bella Twins) looked almost flawless thanks to their dark skin, brown eyes, and long dark brown hair. Well, it could be almost black looking hair.

Kelly nodded her head in fake agreement with their statement and went back to crying about what she did to Christian and how made he was with her. He didn't even listen to her side of the story and that made her feel much more upset. Why wouldn't he want to know what she thought or why she did it? Maybe she had good reasons but Kelly even knew she didn't.

The locker room door opened and in walked a blonde haired girl with pink highlights and a jacket on. Nikki said, "Hey Natalya! How are you doing today?"

Natalya looked at the girls who sat on the floor and answered, "I'm good today. What the hell is going on? Why is Kelly crying on the floor with you two by her side? Did she get dumped or rejected? No, wait! Did Eve finally say you two aren't friends anymore?"

Kelly shook her head and told Natalya, "Christian is mad at me for 'using' him. All I did was get asked out by Justin and said yes after I slept with Christian. Is that so wrong?"

Natalya rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "That makes a guy think you are using them silly! Everyone is now going to hear about you betraying Christian. I don't even know why I hang out with you when I have someone like Beth to be around. She is tough and knows what she wants."

"Beth isn't that tough. I have defeated her over a billion times right now," Kelly mouthed out defensively. "I even have better looking hair."

"Kelly, it doesn't matter what your hair looks like in the WWE. All that matters here in the WWE is the fact you have to wrestle and be amazing with fans," Natalya told the pretty blonde haired girl beside her. She then patted the blonde on the back roughly and walked off.

"Why does everyone leave me by myself?" Kelly asked herself and she looked in the mirror. Her eyes glistened with loneliness and hatred. She couldn't believe that she was a user.

Nikki laughed and whispered something into her twin's ear and Kelly didn't bother trying to hear it. She didn't care for what anyone had to say anymore because of what Christian said to her. She could care less about her feelings at the moment.

Brie asked Kelly, "Are you going to be alright girl? You look like you want to cry forever and then puke out all the food you are going to eat in the future."

Kelly broke and she cried. She told Brie and Nikki, "I want to die right now because I did something so horrible. I betrayed the one man who trusted me to love him forever and ever."

"I'm sure it'll blow over," Nikki said softly and she patted Kelly on the back softly.

"Everything won't be fine! Christian hates me and he probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore! I hurt him and I can't take that back now. He doesn't need me anymore…" Kelly allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks and onto the cold ground below her feet.

"Aww…" The Bella Twins said looking at Kelly.

They hugged her after a few seconds of not knowing what to do and Kelly didn't hug them back. Kelly just didn't have the strength to do it. She knew she had no willpower anymore.

The locker room door opened and in walked the brown haired beauty, Eve Torres. She looked at Kelly with a smirk on her face and she looked at the Bella Twins with cold eyes. Eve was the coldest person in the locker room and the Bella Twins knew that.

Kelly broke the hug and she stormed out the locker room in a hurry as more tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't stand the pain of losing the best thing she ever had to some girl who knew nothing about keeping a man and having a healthy relationship. It made her sick inside to know that Christian preferred Eve now. Well, Kelly just knew Eve was using Christian. It was obvious to her by now because Eve had asked Kelly who she liked weeks before she (Kelly) slept with Christian.

~.~

Christian watched Justin Gabriel walk around the locker room with a smile on his face. He was jealous of the love Kelly was giving to him since he wanted to be the one to get it. After all, he did sleep with the blonde bombshell and got nothing in return.

"Heath, Kelly is the greatest girlfriend in the world," Justin said to an orange haired man standing beside him and it broke Christian out of his thoughts. Justin added, "She bought me a necklace that says Africa on it and it reminds me of my homeland so much."

Heath replied with, "Man, you are one lucky man Justin! Only if I could have that happen to me one day." Christian couldn't stand Heath's country voice and Justin's South African accent.

"Can we please talk about something that won't give me a headache?" Christian asked the two boys and they looked at him since they were startled by his sudden burst of anger.

Justin nodded his head after a few minutes and told Christian, "Sure thing buddy. Maybe we can talk about going to get a bite of food later."

"Yeah, maybe we can go to Wendy's," Heath said happily and Justin laughed.

"Wendy's for dinner? Let's go somewhere better for your health and doesn't have a bad ice machine," Christian said softly. "We should go to a pizza place or something. You know, for a guy's night out?"

Heath frowned at the idea of heading to some place that didn't serve the food Wendy's did. He wanted to eat some chili made at Wendy's and he also wanted to have a chocolate shake. He didn't like the idea of eating a warm pizza with two men who knew nothing about good food.

"You guys know nothing about great restaurants to eat at! Wendy's has the best food in the entire world!" Heath looked at the two guys with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips.

The locker room door popped open and in walked Kelly. She looked like she had been crying and Christian took note of it before anyone else did but he didn't say a word. He just ignored her presence.

"Justin, I feel so sad right now and I don't know why I do," Kelly said lying and Christian knew that. He knew he had broken her heart into a million little glass pieces but he didn't care. Why should he care? She did break his heart first.

The door opened again before Justin could speak and in walked Eve. She asked, "Is something wrong in here?"

Christian looked at Eve and he smiled. "Nothing is terribly wrong Eve," Christian answered looking Eve in the eyes softly.

Eve looked at him in the eyes and nodded her head. "That is good to know because if anything is or was wrong; I'll have to end up blaming someone."

Kelly looked at Christian and then at Eve. She could see the lust in their eyes and the passionate nights they could have in the future and it made her feel dizzy. She almost fell over but Justin caught her and made sure she got her balance back.

"Are you okay Kelly? You almost fell over," Justin asked holding his girl near his body and away from any harm that could happen if she was away from him.

"I'm fine. Maybe I am a little sick baby," Kelly said holding her composure.

'I can't let him see me like this at all' she thought to herself as she looked at Christian.

Christian looked at Kelly for a brief second and Eve brought his face to hers and their lips met. Christian didn't realize what was going on but Kelly did. She didn't know how to handle it and Justin watched as Christian kissed Eve back. Everyone was watching and no one saw a tear fall down Kelly's face as it rolled out of her eye.

Eve broke the kiss and asked Christian, "So, what is going on tonight between you guys? I want to know since I have nothing to do because Zack locked me outside the hotel room yet again. He even locked me out of the locker room!"

"Well, we were going to get some pizza," Heath said remembering Christian's plan to eat.

"We still are," Justin said. "I'll bring Kelly as my date and Christian can bring you Eve. Plus, Heath can bring any lady he wants. How about Natalya? She may be with Tyson but she doesn't mind doing the double dating thingy. Well, in our case it is a triple date."

Everyone but Kelly and Eve laughed.

"That sounds nice," Eve said glaring at Kelly. "Very nice…"

"Good," Justin began. He added, "Then it is a plan."

A/n: A new story. Please review this story if you like it so far. Anyways, what can go wrong on the triple date? You will have to wait to find out! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

Eve looked at Kelly from where she sat at the table at the Pizza Parlor and she then looked at Christian with a smile on her face. She asked him, "So, what kind of pizza do you want? I don't really care what kind we get Christian. All that matters is if you are happy with what you get."

Christian looked at everyone at the table and he answered with, "I want a pepperoni pizza and we can get cheese bread with it. I don't want any garlic bread because it'll make my breath stink." He smiled at Eve and he looked over at Kelly softly.

Eve noticed the blonde looking at the other blonde and she took his head in her hands softly. Kelly looked up and frowned softly but faked a smile when her boyfriend looked at her. She whispered something to him and Eve watched her with a careful eye.

"That sounds good Christian but get the garlic bread. I don't care about the bad breath thing," Eve told Christian softly and she smiled softly. She quickly placed a kiss on Christian's lips and he kissed her back softly but hardly any real lip action.

The brown haired girl frowned from not getting that much affection from him and she turned her attention back to the blonde haired girl. The blonde haired girl looked away from the brown head's gaze and made sure not to look over until her boyfriend asked her something. Eve grinned at the fact the Kelly wasn't going after Christian.

"So, Kelly, what do you want to get?" Justin asked Kelly softly and he smiled at her softly. "You probably are so hungry since you skipped breakfast and lunch."

Christian looked at Kelly in shock and Kelly quickly answered with, "Yeah, I'm very hungry. I keep forgetting to feed myself lately. Maybe you should send me text messages to tell me to eat. I guess being busy makes me lose track sometimes." She avoid Christian's gaze and it made Christian upset.

Eve asked, "Maybe she should get the cheese bread because she shouldn't try to feel up her empty too fast. It is best to do it slowly."

Justin nodded his head and he pushed his black hair from his eyes. "I think Eve is right Kelly. I think you should get the cheese bread and if you want, we can add onto your meal later baby," Justin told his girlfriend and he kissed her softly on the cheek. "Does that sound good to you?"

Kelly nodded her head and forced the words, "Yeah, it does" out of her mouth.

"Okay, cheese bread it is honey." Justin patted her softly on the head and held her close to his body. Kelly laid her head on his shoulder and glared at Eve.

Heath pushed red hair back and he looked at his date for the night, Natalya Neidhart. He looked at her blonde locks of hair and the little bit of pink in it which made him notice her family heritage. She looked strong and a bit stunning to him.

He asked her, "Do you want to get a large cheese pizza with cheese inside its crust?"

Natalya looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds really good to me. I think you're nice for suggesting such a great order. I think we all should get a soda or something," Natalya answered and she smiled. Heath stared at her pink lips and he smiled back.

"I am glad you liked my suggestion," Heath told her. "Usually people don't."

"We should have gone to Wendy's. I want some chili," Natalya muttered out looking at her hands. Heath grinned at the fact she would have preferred to go to Wendy's.

Heath told Natalya, "I told them we should go to Wendy's but no, we can't go to Wendy's! It made me so upset because I love going Wendy's. I swear; I don't even know who told John that. That is why he compared me to the chick from Wendy's."

"I thought it was a cute comparison," Justin said laughing a bit and that made Eve laugh. "I think I know who told John you love going to Wendy's and that is Daniel Bryan. He left us remember? He said we couldn't make him a star."

Eve looked at Kelly and she smirked at her as Justin and Heath continued talking about things. She whispered something and to Kelly it seemed to be, "Watch me." Kelly watched Eve and Eve asked Christian to hold her softly to keep her warm since the pizza parlor was cold to her.

Kelly looked at Justin and told him, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Kelly left the table and Christian stared at Kelly as her blue dress trailed behind her and he didn't know why he didn't notice her blue dress earlier. He told Eve, "I'm going to wash my hands and check on Kelly. She seems to be down lately."

Eve nodded her head and said, "You better be back before we order. I don't want to order the wrong thing and make you upset."

As Christian got up, Eve placed her hands in her lap and clenched her teeth madly. She didn't like the fact Christian wasn't paying a lot of attention to her and that he kept focusing on Kelly. Eve didn't get what was so special about a girl who couldn't wrestle to save her life. She knew Kelly was Barbie doll beautiful but she didn't see that to well.

~.~

Kelly entered the bathroom and she found April Jeanette Mendez washing her hands in the sink. She looked at the brown haired short girl and she asked, "What are you doing here? I didn't see you at RAW or you entering the building?"

"Oh, I entered here behind someone so huge. I didn't want to drag any attention to myself. After all, I'm just a tiny little nerd. Kaitlyn would just tell me that I'm just AJ and nothing more," she answered Kelly with a perky smile on her face.

"That is good to know. Who did you come with?" Kelly looked at the girl and placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't see anyone else here so I just want to know. Not that I should be getting in your personal business anyways."

AJ looked down at the ground as she dried off her hands. She even turned a deep shade of red before answering with the name, "Wade Barrett."

"You came here with Wade? Did he even say anything about why he wanted to bring you here?"

"No, he didn't say anything about why. He just asked me to go out to eat with him and I said yes. I didn't really think about it," AJ told Kelly. "You wouldn't have guessed it was him, right? I wouldn't have either if I was someone else."

Kelly nodded her head. "That is way freaky AJ. He is like a giant compared to you!"

"I know he is but he is so sweet outside the WWE. I never really talked to him before tonight," AJ told Kelly.

"I guess looks can be very deceiving," Kelly said smiling at AJ. "Well, congrats on getting your date for tonight and what not. At least you're not stuck at a table with Eve Marie Torres. It is so awful sitting there near her. She is making me feel awful about everything I have done this week and the week before that week."

The brown haired girl shrugged. "I guess looks can be and that sucks." AJ's face changed to concern. "Did you do anything that a girl doesn't like? Well, a girl like Eve."

Kelly shook her head no. "I didn't do anything wrong to her at all AJ! She keeps being so rude to me. She has the guy I actually want and she keeps rubbing it in my face. I don't know if she just wants me to be jealous or something. I think she is being mean to me because Christian loves me still," Kelly told AJ.

"Christian loves you? Aww…he is such a sweetheart," AJ muttered out with a smile on her face and happiness in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you that because I messed up big time with Christian. I slept with him and then I got with Justin because I couldn't wait for Christian to ask me out," Kelly confessed sadly. She began to have tears fill her eyes and AJ grabbed some paper towels in response.

AJ handed them to Kelly and Kelly took them as she began to cry. She then hugged Kelly and held her close to her in order to calm her down. She felt weird due to the height differences but she ignored it and kept her embrace on her blonde friend.

"Please don't cry Kelly," AJ said hoping she could make Kelly stop crying. "You are too pretty to cry and you are going to ruin your makeup which looks so beautiful right now."

Kelly rubbed the paper towels against her wet cheeks and asked AJ, "What can I do about all of this? I'm feeling like a bad person."

Kelly looked at the makeup stained paper towels and she threw it into the trash can after getting her arms away from AJ's embrace on her. She didn't know what to do about the pain she felt in her heart about Christian. What could she say to him now?

"You are going to have to do some soul searching," AJ told her and she broke her arms away from Kelly. "Please don't cry anymore. You're a wonderful person and you are also very beautiful."

AJ heard knocking on the door and an British accent ask, "Are you having any troubles AJ? I was kind of hoping we could go back to my place and read some comic books together."

"I'll be out soon Wade!" AJ shouted as her answer and she looked at Kelly softly. "Don't do anything stupid sweetie. I don't want to see your face in the newspaper for the wrong reasons."

AJ hugged Kelly goodbye and opened the door to reveal Wade Barrett who had his hair slicked back and a black skin tight shirt on. He had on blue jeans and he looked very casual. Kelly smiled at AJ and Wade to show them she was happy for them.

Wade waved at Kelly and he handed AJ a jacket. "See you at RAW or something Kelly! You're wonderful," Wade told her before they walked out of view.

~.~

Christian walked pass AJ and Wade and asked, "Is Kelly here?"

"Yeah, she is," AJ answered and she looked at Christian softly. "She is doing her girly business."

Christian thanked them and ignored the fact that they were an odd sighting by being together. He walked on to the bathroom and he knocked on the door. He asked, "Kelly?"

Kelly opened the door and she walked out. "Hey," she muttered out wiping her eyes. "I know I look bad right now but that is okay. I took off my makeup because it wasn't very pretty."

"You still are beautiful and I know you were crying. Why were you crying? You're the one who made me upset in the first place. Stop! I'm not here to yell at you but to tell you I want you to be happy Kelly. I know I said the wrong thing earlier," Christian told her. "I don't need you to be upset with me like I'm upset with you."

"I know." Kelly looked down at the ground and she kept her eyes away from Christian's eyes.

Christian looked down at the ground and he asked her, "Did I just make you upset?"

Kelly nodded her head and she looked up at him. "I think you are amazing and you are trying hard to make me feel good about myself again but I can't change what I did. I know you're hurt and I'm hurt knowing that. I am so sorry but I can't change how I feel."

Christian touched her arm softly and pulled it away. "I should get going," he told her and he walked off slowly from her.

Kelly watched Christian walked off and she felt her heart sink. She managed to push him away in such a positive way and that made her upset. She muttered out, "Bye Christian."

As Christian returned to the table, he sat down by Eve and he kissed her. Kelly returned and she sat by Justin and started to hold on to him.

"Did I miss taking the order?" Christian asked and Eve nodded. "Damn it! I am so stupid for missing it. I'm sorry my sexy Eve for missing it but I'm sure a smart lady like you ordered the right thing."

Eve looked at Christian and told him, "It is okay baby. You didn't mean to miss the ordering I'm sure. We ordered you a glass of wine because we are out here for a good time. I hope you don't mind that Christian dear. You are just too wonderful to pass up for a good time."

Justin asked Christian, "Did you figure out how to make my Kelly smile? She seems so happy all of the sudden. It is like you told her one of your funny jokes or something." The South African smiled warmly at Christian and kissed Kelly on the forehead. "She is such a wonderful girl."

Christian nodded. "I told her about me and Chris Jericho's thing on RAW a few years ago. It was so funny that we had to be 'nude'."

"I know what you are talking about. I know you really didn't mind going naked in front of little kids. You must have a ton of pride in yourself in order to do that," Justin told Christian. "I don't have too much pride in myself. I do know I'm good looking but not that good looking to do that."

"Yeah, Christian has the right to have tons of pride himself. He is absolutely perfect the way he is and he makes me smile," Eve stated as the drinks arrived.

Eve picked up her drink and it was wine. She took a sip of it and nodded her head up and down slowly as she embraced the strong taste of it.

"This is some good wine Christian. It is kind of strong though," she told him and Christian nodded.

"I'm glad it is good but I hope it isn't too strong for you dear. I should have brought you a drink," Christian told her and he kissed her forehead.

Eve got up and walked over to Kelly. "Let's have a toast," she told Kelly and she watched Kelly pick up her glass slowly and held it up.

"Yeah," Kelly muttered out and Eve took in the fact she looked miserable.

As they began to toast, Eve dropped her glass onto Kelly and it spilled the wine all over her dress. Kelly looked at her ruined dress and she got up and began to cry. She ran out of the restaurant and Justin got up and helped Eve pick up the glass.

"I'm so sorry!" Eve told Justin. "I'm so clumsy sometimes! I hope she is going to be okay."

Justin looked at Eve and then at Natalya. "Yeah, me too. Anyways, I'm going to leave right now. I have to check on here. Please eat all the cheese bread and food I ordered," Justin replied and he left several twenties on the table. "Don't even hand me back the change."

Heath watched his friend storm off and Christian looked at the mess. "I am really sorry," Eve said and she forced tears to go down her cheek. "I'm horrible and I shouldn't have offered to make a toast. Gosh! Why do I have to be so stupid?"

"It'll be fine Eve," Natalya told the brown haired girl as Heath stood up.

"We should go and get something else to eat. I'm only here thanks to Justin," Heath told everyone. "I'm taking you to Wendy's Nattie. You deserve a decent meal."

Christian looked at Eve as his buddies walked off. He told her, "I guess we're eating alone."

"I guess so," Eve said turning away from him and he stood up and hugged her. As he hugged her, she smirked in victory and she looked on with joy.


End file.
